Fox of Shadows
by redpsycho
Summary: What happens when you take a kid who can control the powers of hell and turn him into an assassin?    NarutoXslight harem
1. Chapter 1

Fox of the Shadows

Hey guys i need a beta and some ideas for my stories PM me with anythin

this is another new story from the idea i got when i was playing assassin's creed.

so here you

Disclaimer for entire story i dont own anything but my own ideas.

Chapter 1: Unleash the Fox, Meet The Assassin.

"They will never find me here, i've finally lost them" a young blonde boy said aloud to himself as he kept himself hidden in the shadows.

"Just where do you think you're going? Hey guys i've found him!" a man asked as he appeared behind the boy and shouted for the crowd that had been chasing the boy.

"No mister please let me go they want to kill me and i dont know why all they say is that im a demon." the boy pleaded as the man grabbed him by the back of his throat and tossed him out into the street in front of the crowd.

"Kill it, rid this beautiful village of the demon filth once and for all" the crowd shouted and a man stepped out of the crowed and drew a long knife from his boot and raised it high and brought it dow into the boys throat.

the boy gurgled a scream as blood flowed from his mouth and the wound in his throat then he fell silent

Darkness, everywhere was darkness and the sound of dripping water echoed in the black

"**Boy get up." A deep voice commanded fro the black**

"_..."_

"**Boy Get Up!" the voiced yelled**

"_Why should i listen to you?" came the voice of the boy as he sat up and found he was in a sewer _

"_Am i dead?" the boy asked not expecting an answer_

"**We are in your mind scape and no you are not dead." the voice said **

"_Who are you and where are you?" the boy asked_

"**Turn around." **

_the boy did and came face to face with two huge golden gates. then out of the black behind the gates came two glowing blood red eyes followed by the body of a giant fox_

"_You... You... YOU... YOU ARE THE REASON MY LIFE HAS BEEN HELL, YOU ARE THE REASON THOSE PEOPLE WANT TO KILL ME. WHY?" the boy demanded_

"**I'll make you a deal boy if you survive this i will tell you everything and train you along with a few others that owe me favors" the fox said "Now what is your name?"**

"_Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." the boy said_

"**Well Naruto sign this and your new life shall begin"**

_Naruto did as he was told and signed it but as soon as he finished he blacked out._

Exit mindscape

The crowd was celebrating at the fact that they had killed the demon reincarnate just as the Hokage and several ANBU arrived

"Lord Hokage surely you are here to reward us for our great service to the village for killing the demon." the man who had dealt the final blow stepped forward and asked but as the Hokage raised his hand to kill the man everyone was brought to their knees as Killer intent flooded the entire area and Naruto's body began to float as red chakra leaked out of his body

A giant fox head made out of chakra floated above the boy

"**YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR HUMANS THAT YOU WOULD THINK THIS DEFENSELESS WEAK BOY IS ME IN HUMAN FORM TO THE EXTENT YOU TRY TO KILL HIM! HE IS NOW MY APPRENTICE DUE TO A FORM HE JUST SIGNED CREATED BY HIS FATHER WHEN I WAS SEALED. HE WILL RETURN TO THIS VILLAGE IN 10 YEARS TIME BE READY." the fox boomed and then vanished with the boy leaving behind the knife that was in his throat holding a form to the wall.**

the Hokage grabbed the form and read it and his eyes bulged.

"Find Jiriya of the sannin now!" He demanded

An ANBU with an Inu mask on stepped up and read the note aloud "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has my full unyeilding permission to leave the village whenever he so chooses and when he turns 16 (his birthday was today he just turned 6) he shall recieve everything that i left in his name and his full heritage" Signed Minato Namikaze, Yodaime Hokage


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke and packed up camp and left the clearing he was in.

"My old friend is somewhere near us, I can feel his presence. Look for a man with his mouth covered by bandages carrying a big sword," Kyuubi spoke from Naruto's mind.

"Ok, I will keep an eye out," Naruto replied.

"Kagebushin no justu," Naruto cried out and 100 clones appeared. "Ok split into 4 groups of 25. First group will be working on tree climbing, second will be doing leaf floating, group 3 will be doing pebble floating and rolling. While group four will be doing kunai spinning." Naruto commanded.

As the clones got to work, Naruto sat down in the lotus position and pulled a bandana out of his pocket, tying it as to blindfold himself. He did this to better train his senses just in case he lost one during battle, he could still fight.

~3 hours Later~

Some clones began to dispel due to running out of chakra. While Naruto sat completely still listening to the sounds around him. He then felt a presence off to the north.

"Some one is coming." Naruto thought.

"I know it is the man I told you about. When he arrives create a clone and channel my chakra into it so I may use its body to speak with him," Kyuubi replied.

"Ok" Naruto said and dispelled the clones that were left in the area, but he stayed still and did not move or remove his blindfold as the man entered the Area, but he stayed still and did not move or remove his blindfold as the man entered the Area. Naruto then focused on the Chakra of Kyuubi and raised his hands in a cross sign and created a clone of himself but the clone was different. It's hair was spikier and tinted with red streaks also the whisker marks were darker. Its fangs poked out form its lip and when it opened its eyes they were blood red.

"Zabuza Momochi," Kyuubi said, "It's been awhile, Demon of the bloody mist. How is Haku-San?"

The newly named Zabuza drew his sword and had it poised ready to strike and kill the speaker.

"How do you know me and why does your voice sound familiar to me?"

"Awe, Zabuza, don't you remember me? Maybe you remember my nickname. Oni Katon Kitsune?"

"Kyuubi Sensei?" Zabuza asked

"The one and only," Kyuubi replied.

Zabuza dropped to his knees and stabbed his blade in the ground.

"Sensei, what happened to you?"

"Madara," Kyuubi growled.

"But I thought Yagura killed him?" Zabuza asked.

"Apparently not," Kyuubi said.

"Now I need you to do me a favor, Zabuza, Kyuubu said changing the subject.

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Zabuza asked.

"I need to teach my vessel kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and assassination," Kyuubi said.

"Why? He looks weak," Zabuza frowned.

"Because he will be my heir and become the only human to wield all nine tails, maybe even ten tails of demon power and control them," Kyuubi replied.

"So he is the one, sensei, when do I need to have him at the cave?" Zabuza asked.

"5 years." Kyuubi stated.

"Hai, Sensei. He will be ready to face even Madara in 5 years." Zabuza said.

"Good, he has heard the entire conversation so when he comes to you, you may start," Kyuubi said then vanished leaving the real Naruto laying there.

Zabuza bent down and picked up the small boy.

"Come child, we will return in 5 years but you will be ready to kill Madara in 5 years Physically you will not have the experience neccessary.

~Time Skip~

3 Days Later

"Haku, that's enough," Zabuza shouted and a masked figure moved away from what looking like a giant pincushion. All of a sudden the object launched forward and struck out at Haku only for his hand to be caught by Zabuza.

"I said enough," Zabuza growled and tossed the small boy away. "Now get up and pull those sebon out and grab your sword."

"Hai, Sensei Zabuza," The boy said.

All of a sudden Haku yelled, "Naruto, move!"

Naruto rolled to the side as a sword struck the ground where he had just been.

"Ah what do i have here?" a Hunter nin with four wave marks on its mask said as it stood up from stabbing the ground. "If it isnt The demon of the bloody mist and his little pets."

"What do you want pest?" Zabuza asked while he moved in front of the two kids

"To kill your little brat there and take the girl for some fun." the masked nin said and launched forward and ducked under Zabuza's arm only to be punched in the face hard enough to launch the man 15 feet away.

Naruto withdrew his fist from where is had been when he punched the man and his vanished from sight only to reappear behind the attacker as he stood up

"Where did that brat go?" he asked

"Looking for me?" Naruto asked from behind him and launched a spinning roundhouse to the back of the mans head "You will not **TOUCH HAKU-CHAN OR ZABUZA-SENSEI, NOW DIE!"** Naruto yelled and his voice became dark and he drew his sword and vanished only to appear above the man and plummeted torwards the ninja laying on the grond with his sword poised to pierce his skull and just as the blade was about to enter the man's head it was deflected by a much larger blade held by Zabuza.

"Naruto that is enough, calm down we are fine he is not worth losing control when you are not ready to handle Kyu's power yet." Zabuza said and the blonde boy froze and dropped his sword in shame.

"Hai Zabuza-sensei" Naruto said

"Now come we have lots to work on."

Time skip(4 years)

"Zabuza-sensei why are we working for that overgrown slug anyway, if i hit him once the waves that would start in his fat rolls would make him look like an infinite supply of jiggly jello." Naruto whined

"For the last time its because we need the money now shutup that is the fifth time you have said that joke today." Zabuza growled

"But is was funny wasn't it?" Naruto Chuckled and Zabuza and Haku palmed their forheads. (AN)

Suddenly Zabuza tensed and drewed his sword into the clearing and they watched a a man with Gravity defying silver hair made everyone get down and Zabuza vanished and landed on the end of his sword.

-With Kakashi-

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist, why are you here?" Kakashi asked

"To kill that old man behind you but first introductions, Kakashi Hatake, The famed Copy cat ninja. and three pint size brats meet my team. The fox of shadows and the Icy assassin." Zabuza chuckled as two figures appeared one was a boy no older than ten years old, wearing a black fishnet shirt and baggy black cargo pants along with combat boots and fingerless gloves with metal plates on them he also had a cloack with a hood on it that was solid black with blood red flames around the edges and it had the kanji for the fox of shadows in gold. the other was a girl about the same age wearing the same clothes except hers were ice blue and she had a black shirt that was fitted over her fishnet shirt with no sleeves and the kanji for icy assassin in silver on her cloak"

the boy raised his hand and lowered his hood to reveal spiky blonde hair that reached his shoulders with two baings on each side of his face. he had sapphire eyes with silver slits for pupils and three whisker like marks on each cheek. Kakashi gasp at the resemblence this boy had to his late sensei and naruto.

"Well hello Inu-san its been a while" the boy said and Kakashi could only watch in horror as the boy vanished and appeared right before him with his fist drawn back. Kakashi moved to block but it was too late as the fist smashed into his face and launced him through 4 trees and into another one.

"Nows who's next?" Naruto growled and glared at a cocky looking boy with raven hair and coal eyes with a fan symbol on his back "You first Uchiha"

Well what do you think review!


End file.
